Bienvenue à Zombieland!
by SEY-sama
Summary: Yep. Je sais, le titre est d'une originalité transcendante. MAIS comme c'est le premier cross en Fr, je pense pas que ça gênera quelqu'un. Donc, ceci est un bonus reprenant les personnages OC de ma fic sur Bleach. Bref, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand mon maudit préféré vit dans le même monde que Colombus


**Hum! Bon, j'avoue ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié.**

**MAIS, comme c'est Noël, et que je vous adore, je vous offre un bonus! C'estipasbô!**

**Donc, pour ceux qui sont venus par hasard, il s'agit d'un cross-over avec ma fic sur bleach dans le monde de Zombieland. C'est pas le meilleur truc que j'ai pondu, mais j'me suis quand amusée!**

**So, bonne/mauvaise lecture, chers lecteurs adorés!**

Bienvenue à Zombieland!

Il y avait quelques règles qu'ils devaient respecter pour pouvoir espérer survivre dans ce beau pays.

N°1: Avoir un bon cardio

N°2: Double dose

N°3: Se méfier des toilettes

N°4: Accrocher sa ceinture

N°17: Ne pas jouer au héros

N°18: Faire des assouplissements

N°22: En cas de soupçons, anticiper l'évacuation

N°31: Vérifier la banquette arrière

N°32: Savourer les petites choses

Le règles les plus importantes à Zombieland. Même s'il remplaçait aisément "toilettes" par "endroit isolé avec de multiples cachettes potentielles". Il tenait cette liste d'un hypocondriaque paranoïaque, faits grâce auxquels il était toujours en vie. Le nom "Zombieland" venait aussi de lui. Bon, il avouait, il lui avait piqué pas mal de truc, MAIS comme le droit au brevet n'existait plus dans le bas monde qu'était devenu la toute puissante Amérique, il était peinard. Le fameux type, Colombus, les avait rencontré alors que sa très estimée et adorable soeur s'était mise en tête de braquer une boutique de fringues. Ils s'étaient donc faits poursuivre par des cadavres ambulants et avec sa poisse habituelle, il avait oublié de prendre une arme. L'abrutie avait refusé de lâcher son larcin l'alourdissant et Colombus leur avait sauvé la mise à l'aide d'un coup de batte de baseball bien placé.

Il avait rajouté quelques règles à la liste de l'ancien étudiant.

N°0: Ne jamais laisser Shia toute seule

Règle largement plus importante que la numéro 1. Le potentiel catastrophique de Shia était proportionnel à sa cupidité. Et quand son frère disait qu'il ne fallait jamais, ja-mais!, la laisser seule, c'était parce que l'expérience lui avait prouvée que les zombies rappliquaient en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire : "SHIAAAA! BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU!".

Oui. Il était on ne peut plus vulgaire. Mais, bon, étant donné que la quasi totalité de la population était devenu des sacs de viandes en putréfaction et le reste des montagnes de muscles testosteronées, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait put lui faire la morale. Ou pourrait un jour la lui faire. L'un des principaux avantages de cette vie de merde.

N°0 bis: Ne pas essayer d'empêcher Shia de faire une razzia dans une boutique de bonbons

Il y avait deux choses auxquelles Shia était accro: les bonbec et son précieux fric. Evidemment, dans ce tout nouveau monde, les dollars n'étaient plus que des morceaux de papiers, mais ça ne semblait pas embêter la blondasse qui lui servait de soeur. Heureusement pour lui, la quasi totalité des banques avaient été vidées pendant la panique précédant la totale disparition des grandes métropoles. Pour les boutiques de sucreries, en revanche, c'était autre chose.

N°33: Avoir toujours un rouleau de Scotch sur soi

Histoire d'empêcher que Shia fasse une bêtise encore plus monstrueuse que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour survivre avec son boulet personnel. Lui-même supposait que c'était grâce à sa bonne étoile de syndicaliste. La sadique bossait quand ça l'arrangeait, le laissant se démerder tout seul, sauf cas de force majeure. L'exemple d'une carabine tombée littéralement sur sa tête brune lui revenait en mémoire.

C'était au tout début de Zombieland. Il essayait désespérément de trouver Shia parmi les morts et les vivants en plein Chicago. Il s'était retrouvé poursuivi par six bestioles vomissant tripes et boyaux et acculé dans un cul de sac. Et alors qu'il était persuadé que sa vie se finissait et qu'il injuriait sa bonne étoile de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, une carabine chargée l'avait assommé à moitié. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas cherché le pourquoi du comment et en avait dézingué deux, lui fournissant une sortie qu'il s'était empressé de prendre. A peine avait il eut le temps de bouger du mur auquel il s'était adossé que l'ancien propriétaire venait faire un bisou au bitume depuis le 5ème étage. Ainsi, le mystère de la carabine avait été éclaircit. La relique, qui passait plus de la moitié de son temps à servir de massue, ne l'avait plus quittée et le brun l'avait décoré d'un pentagrame. Tout simplement parce que c'était la seule étoile qu'il savait un temps soit peu dessiner. Et puis, il se voyait mal arborer une étoile juive pour dégommer des cadavres mobiles. Même pour lui, ça paraissait pas très correct.

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très honnête. De toute façon, avec la mère qu'il s'était tapé, ç'aurait été difficile. Cette femme était un escroc dans toute sa splendeur. Inutile d'être surpris par ce qu'était devenus ses enfants. Etant légèrement siphonnée, ou excentrique, ça dépend du vocabulaire, la matriarche avait décidé de baptiser ses gosses "malédiction" et "bénédiction" en japonnais. Elle avait adoré le Japon, Shia et lui y étaient d'ailleurs nés. Ils avaient dû fuir l'archipel quand des yakuzas n'avaient pas apprécié que la petite famille leur soustraient frauduleusement un bon paquet de diamants. La mère et la fille avaient été aussi cupides et dépensières l'une que l'autre. Seul lui arrivait à réfréner un minimum leurs ardeurs.

Il n'était pas arrivé à trouver leur mère. Il avait dû mettre en sécurité Shia le plus vite possible et portait en lui la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné sa mère à son sort.

Shia avait toujours été tout pour lui. Il admettait sans honte être atteint d'un "brother complex". Quiconque voulait du mal à la blondinette agaçante rencontrait son poing dans la mâchoire et sa jambe à un endroit typiquement masculin. En ces moments, il était sans pitié. Il avait d'ailleurs abattu sans sommation un rescapé ayant voulu profiter des charmes de l'adolescente. Dans ce monde merdique, tout était permis. Les faibles mourraient et les forts tuaient.

N°34: Limiter les contacts avec les survivants

Certains étaient sympas et civiques, comme Columbus et sa bande, d'autres en revanche, n'étaient que la lie de l'humanité. A Zombieland, la sélection naturelle s'effectuait par le tour des biceps, pas par celui du cerveau. Mais il y avait toujours des exceptions aux règles. Lui et Shia en faisaient partie. Il avait toujours été plutôt maigre et fuyait la confrontation physique. Sauf quand Shia se foutait toute seule dans la merde et qu'il devait l'en tirer.

N°35: Si contacts avec des survivants, les dépouiller avant qu'ils nous dépouillent.

Ce qui était arrivé à Columbus. La tête du chauve bodybuildé quand ils avaient réquisitionné leur caisse lui avait fait froid dans le dos. A ce moment, il avait été sûr que si Talahassee le recroisait, il lui tirerait dessus sans sommation. Plusieurs fois d'affilé.

C'était comme ça que le frère et la soeur arrivaient à survivre dans le merdier qu'était Zombieland. Du moins, étaient arrivés à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'un problème encore plus monumental que l'Empire State Building leur tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Silver Fox. Lui, il l'aurait plutôt appelé "le pote à Jack l'éventreur", mais il valait mieux éviter de vexer le type qui découpait les zombies à la hachette avec un graaaannnd sourire sadique.

Le Problème avait décrété, après avoir passé au mixeur tout un centre commercial, qu'il les aimait bien et qu'il allait les coller jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une autre source de distraction.

Yep. Ce mec était timbré.

Mais bon, du moment qu'il dézinguait les morts ambulants et qu'il ne touchait à Shia, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire grand chose. Surtout que la blondasse s'était prise d'affection envers le psychopathe. Charmant. Vraiment. Il avait pas du tout envie de se tirer une balle quand les deux pires calamités de son existence de maudit se liguaient contre lui, histoire d'aller dans un nid à parasites chercher des fringues. Du tout.

N°1: Avoir un bon cardio

Surtout quand il les voyait se faire poursuivre par toute une meute et que la bagnole était foutue.

N°2: Double dose.

Il avait l'habitude de tirer avec son fusil étoilé puis d'exploser la tête putréfiée de la cible avec la crosse de son arme.

N°3: Se méfier des toilettes

Surtout quand Silver Fox voulait l'y entraîner de force. Avec un grand sourire vicieux, s'il vous plaît.

N°4: Accrocher sa ceinture

Etant donné qu'il lui arrivait de freiner des quatre fers quand une main non désirable venait se poser là où elle n'aurait jamais dûe se poser, la ceinture devait toujours être bouclée. Sauf si l'on tenait à faire un vol plané. Ce qu'il désirait ardemment pour le pervers ayant des idées pas vraiment catholiques et pour sa grognasse de soeur qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule devant son visage de pucelle effarouchée.

N°17: Ne pas jouer au héros

Ne. Jamais. Jouer. Au. Héros. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Sauf quand Shia ramenait sa merde et qu'elle était sur le point de se faire bouffer.

N°18: Faire des assouplissements

Chose indispensable quand toute une armada de rescapés les poursuivaient. Qu'il devait courir plus vite qu'une Range Rover, éviter les balles et gueuler sur les deux autres abrutis qui étaient en train de se marrer en courant. Se démettre la mâchoire en pleine course poursuite n'était vraiment pas recommandable.

N°22: En cas de soupçons, anticiper l'évacuation

Personnellement, faisant partie d'une famille de voleurs, prévoir une sortie était quelque chose de quasi inné chez lui. Bien avant Zombieland, il avait dû se sortir de situations compromettantes comprenant un agent de la circulation, un agent du FBI, une bande de yakuzas, Interpol au grand complet et autres. Et parfois plusieurs en même temps.

N°31: Vérifier la banquette arrière

Des fois que le pote à Jack l'Eventreur ait décidé de le faire passer à la casserole sous les rires de Shia.

N°32: Savourer les petites choses

Pour Shia, cela signifiait qu'elle avait le droit de faire autant de razzia qu'elle le voulait. Pour leur squatteur, qu'il avait le droit de s'amuser autant qu'il le voulait. Et pour lui, c'était regarder sa très chère soeur dormir, regarder les étoiles inchangées, manger du chocolat, s'amuser des avances grossières de leur garde du corps et savourer chaque battement de son coeur.

N°33: Avoir toujours un rouleau de Scotch sur soi

Histoire de profiter du sommeil de ses deux calamités personnelles pour les attacher et avoir quelques heures de calme, qu'il puisse fumer peinard.

N°34: Prie ta bonne étoile ou insulte la quand t'es sur l'point de passer l'arme à gauche

Celle là, il la gardait pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais cru en ces conneries de divinités omniscientes, mais force était de constater que quelque chose l'empêchait de crever dans un fossé. Peut-être que c'était l'effet placebo, mais la garce de syndicaliste l'avait sauvé un bon nombre de fois. Et puis, penser que Zombieland avait une raison divine d'exister lui donnait moins envie de se faire sauter le caisson.

N°35: Ne jamais flancher

Parce que s'il commençait à avoir des pensées suicidaires, il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et que la survie de Shia serait encore plus compromise. Peut être que la raison pour laquelle Silver Fox les squattait était qu'il avait besoin de _quelqu'un _qui ne doute jamais. D'une personne qui lui donnerait un but à atteindre. Quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit et éviter de penser à la merde qu'était devenu le monde. Peut être que se moquer de tout l'empêchait de devenir définitivement fou.

Et la dernière des règles, celle qu'il n'avait jamais formulée dans son esprit mais qui la poursuivait dans ses cauchemars.

N°36: Bienvenue à Zombieland, Majinai. Ta vie commence là où celle des autres s'arrête.

**Z'avez survécu? Laissez donc une review.**

**Joyeux Noël!**


End file.
